The Flock Gets Facebook
by TheUltimateBookNerd
Summary: Basically what the title says. I'm not too good with summaries. But if you R & R you'll get a virtual wombat! Don't you want a pet wombat? Warning this story includes randomness and hilariousness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Me: Hey rebels! So I'm starting a new story. The Flock get Facebook! Don't be mad if it stinks because I don't know anything about Facebook so yeah.

Iggy: You're forgetting something

Me: No I'm not...

Iggy: Say it.

Me: But it hurts.

Iggy: Book nerd.

Me: Fine. I. I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! Happy?

Iggy: Yes.

Me: Can we go to CandyLand now?

Iggy: Yes.

Me: While we are at CandyLand I'll let the story play!

STORY STARTS

Facebook Profile

Name: Max. Duh.

Age: 14 ish.

Birthday: Uhhhh a date.

Job: Superhero. I save the world.

Hobbies: Killing Erasers, Playing Pool, Kissing Fang, and saving the world.

Appearance: Dirty Blonde or Brown (JP MAKE UP YOUR MIND) hair, brown unbarfed chocolate eyes, tan, tall, combat boots, grey T-shirt, and black sweatpants. Wait why do you even need to know this?!

Status: Just finished cooking... turned out great. Note the sarcasm. I know what I'll give the Flock for a punishment if they're bad...

Comments:

IggyTheAwesome: WHY WERE YOU IN THE KITCHEN?!

Max: Because I can be.

IggyTheAwesome: I TOOK AWAY YOUR KITCHEN PRIVILEGES AFTER THE BROWNIE INCIDENT!

Max: Hey! I thought it said sauce!

IggyTheAwesome: How can you mix up sauce and milk?! And I thought I was the blind one!

Fang: How can you even type Ig?

IggyTheAwesome: I'm not.

GazzyTheGrey: I am!

Max: Gazzy! You're too young for Facebook! And why are you The Grey?

GazzyTheGrey: Hey! Don't judge. I'm on a Lord Of The Rings kick...

Fang: No offense but how do you know how to spell all these words?

GazzyTheGrey: Spell check helps. A lot.

Angel: Hi! *smiles sweetly*

Max: Aww even online you're adorable!

GazzyTheGrey: How come you yelled at me for being too young for Facebook and not Angel?!

Angel: *stares at Gazzy* I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING HER BELIEVE WE NEED ICE CREAM GAZ! YOU RUINED IT! *goes to find Barney and team up with him to torture Gazzy*

Gazzy: ...O.o I'm gonna update my status to Scared now...

Nudge: ZOMG! HEY GUYS LIKE I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALL HERE AND ALL HAVE FACEBOOK LIKE LOL I FOUND OUT THAT ANGEL MADE CELESTE AND TOTAL A FACEBOOK TOO! THATS TOO FUNNY! LIKE HAHAHAHAHA! ROFL! AND ZOMG I JUST FOUND THE CUTEST NAIL POLISH EVER! I LOVE IT!

IggyTheAwesome: How is it possible for my ears to be bleeding when I don't even hear her.

Max: Its twice the pain for me. NUDGE YOU DON'T NEED TO SPEAK EVERY WORD YOU TYPE!

Fang: He he. I already have 400 likes on my page and I just made it yesterday.

GazzyTheGrey: Yeah because you advertised your page on your blog!

Fang: ...no.

Max: Then why are all these FANGirls here?

Fang: What FANGirls?

FANGirls: Aww that picture of Max and you on your dresser is adorable Fang!

Fang: WHAT?! *runs to window* Why are there several girls outside my window huddled over a computer?!

FANGirls: *rolls eyes* Look at our user Fang. You can figure it out.

Fang: CREEPS!

FANGirls: Give us your shoe and we'll leave... for now.

Fang: FREAKS!

FANGirls: Calling us names only makes us happy that you're talking to us Fangles.

Max: HEY HEY HEY! THATS MY NICKNAME FOR HIM! *grabs Fang's shoes and chucks at FANGirls* LEAVE!

FANGirls: Bye.

GazzyTheGrey: *chuckles nervously* Has anyone seen Angel?

Nudge: I just saw her talking to a dinosaur outside! Like ZOMG he looked a lot like Barney and Barney creeps me out actually Barney's more freaky than Dora and Dora has that football head like when I first saw Dora I thought that squirrel was gonna take off her head and chuck it at the fox! ZOMG! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

GazzyTheGrey: Angel was talking to a dinosaur. I'm dead. Iggy I want you to have everything.

Max: Gee thanks Gazzy. Glad to know you care.

IggyTheAwesome: Thanks Gaz. You're the best.

Angel: *smiles creepily* We're coming Gazzy.

A/N Me: Yeah I know it stinks. But the stench hypnotizes you to review so hit that button and type words! PLEASE! Or I'll send Iggy after you.

Iggy: Rawr.

R & R?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Me: Iggy! Look over there! It looks like an Elvan child!

Iggy: Yeah great *shoves candy leaves in mouth*

Me: *bends down by Elvan girl* Mani naa essa en lle? (What's your name?)

Kid: Tauriel...

Me: IGGY! THIS MEANS WE'VE TRAVELED TO THE PAST WHERE TAURIEL IS A KID! *to Tauriel* Saesa omentien lle. (Pleasure meeting you) *to Iggy* Now if I could just find Legolas and Golum...

Iggy: After you say it.

Me: Ugh fine. I don't own Maximum Ride!

ON WITH THE STORY!

FaceBook Page

Name: Fang.

Age: Somewhere between 1 and 100.

Birthday: You know. That one time. Yeah.

Job: I work at the Krusty Krab.

Hobbies: Watching Spongebob, Kissing **Max **(1 person tagged) Blogging, Playing the harmonica, and giving fashion statements.

Appearance: You don't need to know. Really you don't. I don't want any more stalkers.

Relationships: In a relationship with **Max **(1 person tagged)

Status: Why is Spongebob so addicting? Just finished watching Season 3. I need help. _Posted 1 hour ago. _

Comments:

GazzyTheGrey: Fang. You have a problem. I looked in your room and I saw the Spongebob posters. You need to go to Spongeaholics Anonymous. I signed you up for Wednesday.

Fang: Yeah I'll do that as soon as Max joins Cookieholics Anonymous.

Max: HEY! I don't have that bad a problem.

GazzyTheGrey: *to Iggy* Amin dele ten' sen.

IggyTheAwesome: Amin weera. Amin autien rath.

GazzyTheGrey: Quel kaima

Max: What did you two say?

GazzyTheGrey: Nothing. Don't worry about.

Fang: Tell us.

GazzyThrGrey: Nope

Max: Angel's looking for you Gazzy. We'll tell her where you are.

GazzyTheGrey: So you want a translation?

Fang: Yes and we want it now.

GazzyTheGrey: I said I'm worried about them and Iggy responded I agree. I'm going to bed. So then I said Sleep well. There. JUST DON'T LET ANGEL FIND ME! OR THE WOMBATS!

Nudge: What wombats?

GazzyTheGrey: That may be the shortest sentence you've ever said. And not wombats. WOMBATS. They're a secret organization of spies. Lame name I know. Strikes fear into the hearts of many!

Fang: Wait. WOMBATS are mad at you?

GazzyTheGrey: What can I say? I naturally make people hate me. Its a gift.

Gazzy'sTorturer: Hello little boy.

GazzyTheGrey: An-A-Angel is that you?

Angel: I'm right here Gazzy. *grinning maniacally*

GazzyTheGrey: Then who's that?

Gazzy'sTorturer: I hate you. You hate me. We're hateful enemies with a great big STAB from me to you! Won't you let me ki-ill yoooouuu!

GazzyTheGrey: BARNEY!

* * *

GazzyTheGrey has updated his status to: Barney proofing my room. Terrified! 0.0

Angel and Gazzy'sTorturer likes this

Nudge: GAZZY! SOMEONE PUT A STINK BOMB IN MY ROOM! I KNOW IT WAS YOU YOU LITTLE STUPID STINKBUG! I WILL PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!

Max: Aww she makes me so proud!

GazzyTheGrey: What are you talking about? I was just rewatching Lord Of The Rings!

Nudge: DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! MY ROOM SMELLS LIKE SKUNK THANKS TO YOU!

GazzyTheGrey: But I didn't do it... I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! THAT OVERGROWN REPTILE IS TURNING PEOPLE AGAINST ME!

Nudge: Overgrown reptile? Ohh GAZZY! IGGY WOULDN'T DO THAT! I SHOULD SLAP YOU FOR SAYING THAT!

Max: Gazzy! You called Iggy an overgrown reptile! I know he's a little scaly but that is rude! That's it. No Lord Of the Rings for a month!

GazzyTheGrey: I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT IGGY THOUGH!

Max: And now you're lying! Gazzy that's it. You're going in a timeout. Get in a corner.

GazzyTheGrey: I'M NOT LYING! UGH!

Fang: And now you're sassing back to Max?! I thought you knew better Gazzy!

GazzyTheGrey: -_- I'm out.

A/N Me: How'd you like it? Thank you Lexi for the review! I'm glad its not bad :)

Iggy: You know the usual. Review.

R & R?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Me: Thank you angelmax11 for the awesome review! I'm glad I'm not the only one who's Facebook clueless!

Iggy: BOOKIE! BOOKIE! AAAHHH BOOKIE!

Me: What Iggy?!

Iggy: There is a weird sound by the cave it sounds like someone saying my precious...

Me: Err ma gawsh! Its Golum! QUICK IGGY CUT TO THE CHAPTER WITH YOUR FACEBOOK PAGE!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Facebook Page

Name: IggyTheAwesome cuzzz(A/N They're online which is why because is like that. And 'cuzzzz' Iggy's an idiot!) I'm so awesome sauce!

Age: Older than you. Unless your 15.

Birthday: Well I've always wanted it to be on July 4th so leggo with that!

Job: I'm the CEO of

Hobbies: Isn't it obvious? Going to the toilet. Gosh you would think you people could figure it out! I also like the very very non occasional bomb making and romantic strolls on the beach!

Appearance: I don't know. What do you mean "Well look in a mirror!" I CAN'T! I'M BLIND! Jeez calm down Sparticus.

Relationships: I would hope **Ella Martinez **(1 Person Tagged) but she hasn't even excepted my friend request yet...

Status: I CRAVE PICKLES AND ICE CREAM! MUST HAVE!

Fang and 2 others like this

Comments:

Fang: HAHA! WE'RE ALL OUT SUCKER!

IggyTheAwesome: I'M NOT A SUCKER!

Fang: Then what are you?

IggyTheAwesome: A Tootsie Pop!

Fang: -_- That's a brand of sucker...

IggyTheAwesome: But that means... THE GREAT PUMPKIN IS RISING! QUICK CALL THE CHRISTMAS BUNNY SO HE'LL GIVE ALL THE MINKS JELLY FOR THEIR TEETH!

Fang: ...Did you overdose on the gummy vitamins?

Fang: Hello?

Fang: I'm all alone...

Fang: ALL ALONE!

Fang: Now I can talk about my plans to take over the world! YAY!

* * *

GazzyTheGrey: IT'S THE BUMPING BUNNIES ITS THE BUMPING BUNNIES! Come to Bumping Bunnies today, and you'll get THREE FREE coupons! IT'S THE BUMPING BUNNIES IT'S THE BUMPING BUNNIES!

Max: I hate bunnies.

Angel: But bunnies are adorable!

Max: No they're not. And don't you have something to do? Like torturing Gazzy?

Angel: No. That's what I hired Barney for!

Max: Can I help?

Angel: Sure!

Gazzy: DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

A/N I know its short and weird but you should still review! Please?

R & R?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Me: So sorry guys! I've been a bit busy with school and updating My MAXIMUM Rebellion! Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE THREE REVIEWS!

Iggy: She doesn't own anything.

Me: What about this cookie? *holds up cookie*

Iggy: That's Dr.M's.

Me: -_-

ON WITH THE STORY

Facebook Page

Name: NudgeLikesFudge

Age: Why should I tell you?! STALKER!

Birthday: I'm not sure! Max always said if there was a say dedicated to babble that's when I was born.

Job: Well right now? I'm a mutant on the run. Pays good money. You get roasted desert rat! Yum!

Hobbies: Talking, Doing My Nails, Fashion, Flying, Singing, Dancing, Watching TV, Reading Magazines, Fun Crafts, Anything fun!

Appearance: Well I have chocolatey round curls on my head that are just a pain to do in the morning! I have to use this special conditioner and glossen it and then I have to wait for it to dry so I do my nails but then I have to wait for that to dry so once that's done I can work on straightening my hair which looks okay at this point and-

-I'm Sorry We Do Not Want To Bore You To Death With The Length Of That

Relationships: **Max **(1 person tagged) says I'm too young even though I catch her and **Fang **(1 person tagged) making out all the time.

Status: ZOMG THE MUFFIN MAN IS OUTSIDE HAVING A TEA PARTY WITH THE MILK MAN AND... AAAHHH THEY JUST TOOK THE PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY OUT OF THE PICNIC BASKET! HELP!

Comments:

Max: Nudge. Sweetheart. Did you get into the medicine cabinet? Or did you find a billion Pixi sticks somewhere?

NudgeLikesFudge: NO I SWEAR THEY'RE OUT THERE AND ZOMG THEY KEEP POKING THE PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY'S BELLY WITH A SPORK! NOOOOOO!

Fang: ...She's finally lost it.

GazzyTheGrey: Ok who bet on January?

Max: What?

GazzyTheGrey: We were betting on which month Nudge would go insane.

Fang: I BET JANUARY! PAY UP SUCKERS!

IggyTheAwesome: Man! I had bet February! You couldn't of waited one more month Nudge?!

Nudge: I'M NOT CRAZY!

A/N: Me: You like? You hate? Either way

R & R?


End file.
